Love me now!
by crypticyellow
Summary: "mencintai seseorang secara diam-diam itu menyakitkan hati. apalagi ketika orang yang kau sukai mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang jatuh cinta."
1. Chapter 1

"Just want to say : "Happy reading all :))"

Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto  
Warning : typo(s), AU, OOC, banyak kata yang ngebingungin, gaje, alur ga nyambung  
" Just leave this story if you dislike :) "  
Summary :  
"mencintai seseorang secara diam-diam itu menyakitkan hati. apalagi ketika orang yang kau sukai mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang jatuh cinta."

* * *

CHAPTER 1 : KENYATAAN YANG MENGEJUTKAN

'tidak ada orang yang sempurna didunia ini. TIDAK ADA! meskipun banyak orang bilang seorang Uchiha itu tampan, cerdas dan kaya. tapi mereka hanya menilainya dari luar bukan dari pribadinya. tapi ketika mereka mengetahui pribadi yang sebenarnya mereka akan menjauh dan berhati-hati dalam mendekatiku. karena menurut mereka aku adalah orang yang berhati dingin, cuek dan mengerikan ketika marah'

'aku memiliki teman sekelas yang sangat tidak kusukai, namanya Hyuuga Hinata. aku sangat TIDAK SUKA PADANYA! kenapa? karena hinata membuatku seperti orang bodoh. kalian tau persamaan Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke itu apa?'

-sama-sama pendiam dan susah bersosialisasi dengan sesama. hinata yang tergagap dan aku yang irit bicara serta suka berkata ketus.-

-sama-sama pintar, kaya dan dikagumi banyak orang. walau aku lebih cerdas dan kaya tetap saja dia hampir menyaingiku!- *narsisnya kumat*

-sama-sama hanya memiliki teman yang sedikit. walaupun aku memiliki banyak fans tetapi teman baik yang kumiliki bisa dihitung dengan jari.-

-sama-sama memendam perasaan suka dan hanya bisa memandang orang yang disukai tanpa ada tindakan untuk mengungkapkannya-

dan yang paling kubenci dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata adalah

-sama denganku yang menyukai seorang Namikaze Naruto.-

'dari sekian banyak laki-laki kenapa harus menyukai naruto?kenapa tidak aku?neji (hey tidak! neji kan sepupunya)?garaa? kiba? shikamaru? haaah..keberuntunganku hanyalah bisa bersahabat dengan si bodoh itu dan bisa selalu dekat dengannya. meskipun kami bersahabat sejak kecil dan rajin bertengkar, tapi kami tetaplah saling memahami namun tetap saja itu tidak cukup! karena aku tau jika aku dan hinata menyatakan perasaan pada naruto pasti hinatalah yang akan diterima! karena yang kutau naruto itu normal! aku jadi ingin bertapa digunung untuk membuat naruto menyukaiku! -hell no kalau akau bertapa, itu bisa membuat naruto dekan dengan hinata!- '

'pelajaran dikelas ini sangat membosankan! aku sudah bisa memahaminya meskipun hanya belajar sendiri! dan karna itulah aku hanya bisa merenung dan bergulat dengan pemikiranku sendiri. karena pada kenyataannya aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan isi hatiku dengan bebas. karena itu bukan kepribadianku.'

'kulirik naruto yang sedang mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung mencerna rumus-rumus matematika, pelajaran yang dia benci. wajahnya sangat tampan dan tegas. namun juga bisa sangat manis dan imut jika dia tertawa atau tersenyum. banyak ekspresi yang dia punya, sehingga membuatku tidak bosan memandangnya. sangat berbeda dengan ku yang minim ekspresi. '

"teme? kenapa kau memandangku begitu? ada yang aneh? jangan memandangku terus teme, nanti bisa-bisa kau jatuh cinta padaku yang tampan ini" goda naruto pada sasuke sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"hn. berisik dobe" buru-buru kualihkan mataku dari wajahnya. jika tidak bisa-bisa dia melihat pipiku yang merona hanya karna memandang wajahnya. aku seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa menjadi orang yang sangat memalukan dan bertingkah bodoh hanya karena seorang Naruto? hell no! ini benar-benar memalukan!

"his kau ini teme, bisakah kau gunakan bahasa manusia? eh teme, kau tau tidak rasanya jatuh cinta?" tanya naruto tiba-tiba dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"hn." jawabku malas. 'tentu saja aku tau rasanya dobe. tapi aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu!'

"kau pernah jatuh cinta teme?" teriak naruto tiba-tiba .

membuat seluruh kelas memandang kearahnya. dan dengan sukses penghapus papan tulispun mendarat sempurna diwajahnya. kelaspun tertawa terbahak-bahak. jika aku bukan seorang uchiha kupastikan aku akan mengikuti teman-temanku.

"kalau kau bosan dengan pelajaranku kau bisa keluar namikaze-san" ucap guru yang ada didepan kelas. Asuma Suratobi.

"maafkan aku sensei..." naruto menundukkan kepalanya. lalu menunjukkan cengiran khasnya hingga membuat sang gurupun memakluminya.

"kau benar-benar dobe" ucap sasuke sambil melirik naruto dengan tatapan mencemooh.

"diam kau teme!" naruto benrgumam sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan mengusap wajahnya yang memerah terkena ciuman manis sang penghapus.

'sangat manis sekali. apa rasanya jika aku menciumnya ya? sungguh menyenangkan menjadi penghapus tadi' lamun sasuke masih tetap memandang wajah naruto. ahh kau mulai gila sasuke!

TENG...TENG...TENG..

jam istirahat adalah jam yang paling kusukai karena aku bisa dengan bebas memandang, menyentuh dan berdekatan dengan naruto. tapi tidak dengan datanya mahluk-mahluk liar disana yang disebut perempuan. mereka selalu mengganggu waktu ku.

"ne~ suke-kun, benar kau sedang jatuh cinta ya? dengan siapa?" mata sakura menatap dengan penuh harap.

"denganku ya?" sahut ino yang membuat sakura melirik tajam kearahnya.

"haiii..sudah-sudah.. kalian tidak bosan apa bertengkar terus? sasuke itu kan hanya cinta padaku" jawab naruto asal, yang membuat ku berdebar-debar. namun perkataan itu membuat sakura dan ino memutar bola mata bosan. "lagi bukan sasuke yang sedang jatuh cinta, melainkan aku~" perkataan naruto sukses membuat beberapa orang kanget mendengarnya termasuk diriku.

"kau? jatuh cinta dengan siapa naruto?" tiba-tiba gaara bertanya dengan menyelidik.

"pasti dengan ku kan..hahaa? ternyata kau sudah besar ya naruto.." goda kiba sambil merangkul pundak naruto. membuatku ingin melempar pencinta anjing sialan ini ke luar jendela. "hiii..kenapa menatapku begitu suke? kau cemburu melihatku merangkul naruto? kau kan bukan pacarnya jadi tidak boleh cemburu ~" goda kiba kepadaku.

"hn." kucoba untuk tidak menghiraukan perkataannya dan menenangkan hatiku agar rona pipiku tidak memerah. benar-benar ingin sekali ku kuliti kiba ini.

"tentu saja aku sudah besar! hey kiba, jangan goda teme begitu. hanya aku yang boleh menggodanya kau tau." naruto melirik kearahku sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"jadi siapa yang kau sukai naruto? apa dia siswi disini?" tanya kiba penasaran.

"bukan kiba..dia bukan siswi disini. melainkan dia siswa dikelas ini!" jawabnya semangat.

membuat seluruh kelas menoleh kearah naruto dan serempak berkata histeris :

"KAAU GAAYY NARUTOOO? SIAAAPAAA ORANGNYAAA?"

naruto hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihar ekspresi teman-temannya. lalu dengan cueknya dia berjalan untuk meninggalkan kelas sambil berkata " aku bukan gay! aku hanya baru sadar kalau aku menyukainya~..dan aku pastikan dia menjadi milikku! hahahaa.. ooohh apa kalian tidak lapar teman-teman? tidak ada yang mau kekantin?" naruto keluar sambil tertawa-tawa disusul oleh gaara, kiba, shikamaru dan neji.

dari dalam kelas terdengar teriakan :

"CEEPAT KATAKAN NARUTOO...! KAU MEMBUAT KAMI PENASARAN..!"

sepeninggalan naruto aku menjadi sangat kanget dan juga takut. aku jadi mengurungkan niatku untuk keluar kelas. 'naruto gay? dan sekarang dia menyukai seorang laki-laki? siapa? kenapa aku yang sahabat dekatnya bisa tidak tau selama ini dia menyukai seseorang? dan apa ini berarti aku tidak punya harapan lagi? bagaimana ini kalau naruto sampai jadian dengan orang yang dia sukai? aku pasti tidak bisa menjadi sahabatnya lagi. aku tidak bisa melihatnya bermesraan dengan orang lain.'

sasuke masih setia dengan pemikirannya sendiri. tanpa menyadari ada yang memperhatikan dirinya dari jauh sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

TBC

^^^^^^^_^^^^^^^  
"tebak hayu kira-kira yang jadi seme itu Sasuke atau Naruto ya?"  
*padahal yang nulis juga bingung* hahahaa  
tanteyuu sudah mau baca fic yang gaje ini XD  
heheheeeee  
maaf banyak typo..  
RnR pleasee :))


	2. Chapter 2

"Just want to say : "Happy reading all :))"

Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto  
Warning : typo(s), AU, OOC, banyak kata yang ngebingungin, gaje, alur ga nyambung  
" Just leave this story if you dislike :) "

Terima Kasiiiih semuanya untuk review yang sangat berkesan :*  
Pada suka Naruto jadi seme ya? \(^0^)/ saya juga...  
tapi saya ga suka kalo Sasuke jadi lembek/lebay..harus tetap cool dan gagah juga ^^ *hihihii

^^Viviandra Phanthom : bukan misterius..cuma sayanya aja yang bingung maunya yang mana.. bahasa gaulnya cy galau :D

^^Nura : Terima Kasih banyak untuk pujiannya :)) *bighug* iya maunya juga sasunya.. kawaaiii yang coolll judes gimana gitu..hehehe

^^Aicinta : Menarik ya? makasih :)) *tenang naru masih setia ama sasu kok* hihiiihhii... atau naru jadinya sama neji? ahh..sad endingnya ya .

^^Zora Fujoshi : sering-sering juga gpp..seneng malah :)) saya juga setuju..pengennya sasu jadi uke yang macho..naru jadi seme yang lembuut... hahaha *emang ada ya?

Baiklah mari Lanjutkan membacanya :))

* * *

Summary :  
"begitukah teme? hubungan sesama jenis dimatamu sangat menjijikan? bukankah cinta itu indah teme? kenapa harus ada kata jijik? dan aku kecewa ternyata kau bisa berfikir seperti itu."

* * *

CHAPTER 2 : MENCARI TAHU KEBENARANNYA

Setelah Naruto mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki di kelas kami. Ya, aku tekankan sekali lagi kepada SEORANG LAKI-LAKI! yang aku tidak tahu siapa. Seluruh kelas dan sekolah ini menjadi heboh dan mulai mencari tau siapa laki-laki yang di sukai oleh Naruto. Kalian harus tau setelah diriku Uchiha Sasuke yang punya segudang Fans, Namikaze Naruto juga memiliki banyak fans karena sifatnya yang ramah dan wajahnya yang manis. Bahkan banyak di incar oleh para seme sekolah ini. Hal itu membuatku semakin frustasi.

Aku pun mulai mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Naruto dengan tingkat kewaspadaan yang tinggi. Dan mulai sekarang aku harus bisa mendapatkan perhatiannya sebagai seorang laki-laki bukan lagi seorang sahabat. Jujur aku bahagia ketika mengetahui kalau Naruto itu gay! artinya aku bisa mendekatinya.

"TEEEMEEEE...! SELAMAAT PAGIII.." teriak seseorang di belakang ku. tidak perlu menengok kebelakang, karena aku tau pasti suara siapa ini. suaranya membuatku menghentikan sejenak lamunan serta rencana yang kususun. Aku menghentikan langkahku supaya dia bisa menyusulku.

"ne, teme kau kupanggil kenapa tidak menyahut dan melihatku sih? kau mulai tuli ya?" omel Naruto setelah berada disampingku.

"hn." jawabku singkat tak memperdulikan omelannya. Kami pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas.

"ihh tidak bisa ya kata "hn" mu itu diganti yang lain teme? kau it-" kembali omelan naruto terdengar namun terputus ketika kami mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"naru, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" pemuda bersurai merah teman sekelas kami yang bernama Sabaku no Gaara.

"ada apa Garaa? apa ini tentang masalah yang kemarin?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"ya. ikut aku sekarang." jawabnya singkat sambil berjalan menjauh.

"haah..kenapa banyak sekali orang yang irit bicara didekatku sihh" protes Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan ku sendiri. "kau dulua saja teme, bye.."

Naruto pergi meninggalkanku dengan segudang pertanyaan baru yang ada dikepalaku. 'masalah yang kemarin? tentang naruto gay? apa tentang orang yang disukai Naruto? kenapa mereka harus membicarakannya berdua? ada apa ini?' ahh pikiranku mulai kacau hanya karena gengsi ku yang tidak memperbolehkan seorang Uchiha terlibat terlalu jauh dengan urusan orang lain. Dengan langkah berat dan tampang yang semakin dingin aku melangkahkan kakiku kekelas.

"tumben kau datang sendiri suke? Naruto mana?" tanya Neji ketika aku berjalan menuju bangku tempat duduk ku yang ada dibelakangnya.

"pergi dengan Gaara" jawabku malas. sambil mendudukan diri di bangku ku.

"emm..jangan-jangan yang disukai naruto itu Gaara ya?" bisa kulihat dari sudut mataku raut muka Neji yang sedikit kecewa.

'ada apa ini?apa neji kecewa karna Naruto jalan dengan Gaara? jangan-jangan Neji suka dengan Naruto?' ahh kenapa pikiranku selalu si bodoh itu sihh. Menghela nafas frustasi ku putuskan untuk bertanya pada Neji "kenapa kau? kenapa berfikir begitu?

"a-ku? ehh..tidak apa-apa kok, cuma mau memastikan kebenaran saja, setelah kemarin malam kulihat Gaara berdua dicafe dengan Naruto." Neji mejelaskan dengan muka yang datar.

"mendokusei. pagi-pagi kalian sudah bergosip. memang ada masalah apa kalau Garaa dan Naruto berpacara?kalian cemburu hee?" ucap Shikamaru yang berjalan mendekati tempat duduknya dibelakangku.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Kami berdua diam dengan pemikiran kami masing-masing.

"aku tidak keberatan Gaara dengan Naruto. mereka terlihat serasi ya kan suke?" Kiba yang berjalan dibelakang Shikamaru berkata sambil tersenyum senang dan menatapku dengan pandangan meremehkan.

'apa-apaan dia. Mau mengajakku bertengkar? dan kenapa jalannya aneh?' pikirku sambil memperhatikan kiba berjalan. "kenapa jalanmu aneh kiba?" kuputuskan untuk bertanya karena penasaran.

"eeh?tidak aneh kok! kakiku sedikit sakit! dan jangan memandangku begitu Sasuke. kau menyebalkan!" sinis Kiba namun dengan wajah yang memerah.

'kenapa harus marah? aku hanya bertanya' batinku kesal pada mahluk norak ini.

"karena semalam dia habis di-rape mungkin. sama siapa Kiba? hey, mukamu memerah Kiba." lirik Neji kearah Kiba. Lirikan menyelidik. Aku hanya menatap Kiba datar, walau sebenarnya aku terkejut. 'Kiba? di-rape? siapa? dia gay juga kah?'

"HEEH! ap-ap-appaan itu! diam kau IKLAN SHAMPOOO!" sewot terbata kiba dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"mendokusei. berisik sekali kalian ini." Shikamaru mencoba mendamaikan Kiba dan Neji. Namun Kiba menatap Shikamaru dengan sinis.

"heey semua..ada apa?kenapa kalian bertengkar pagi-pagi?" Naruto datang bersama Gaara yang berada dibelakangnya bertanya tentang pertengkaran tidak jelas.

"TIDAK ADA APA-APA!" Kiba berseru dan menatap tajam Neji. Entah mukanya merah karena malu atau marah. Siapa peduli.

"baiklah. jangan marah-marah kiba, kau jadi seperti perempuan yang sedang datang bulan...haha.." ucap Naruto santai.

" AKU LAKI-LAKI!" Sinis kiba kearah Naruto.

"baik..baik..eh, teme bisa kita bertukar tempat duduk sementara? aku akan duduk dengan Gaara, kau duduk dengan Neji. bisa kan teme? bisa ya Neji? jadi kau sekarang duduk dibangku neji, disebelah ?" perintahnya tanpa menjelaskan maksud pindah tempat duduk ini.

"kenapa dobe?" tanyaku bingung. aku tidak suka jika harus duduk dengan orang lain. aku tidak suka jika Naruto jauh dariku.

"tidak apa. hanya aku ingin duduk dengan Gaara saja" cengirnya tanpa beban.

"benar-benar tingkah pasangan baru. menyingkirkanku perlahan hee?" ucap Neji sarkastik.

"bukan begitu neji..tapi-" perkataan Naruto terheti ketika Gaara menyentuh lengannya. "haah baiklah, terima kasih untuk pengertianmu Neji." naruto berkata dengan wajah yang datar.

'ada apa ini? naruto berwajah datar? apa dia marah pada neji? kenapa dengan Gaara? apa-apaan sikapnya itu? menyentuh lengan Naruto! dasar panda sialan! awas kau! dia harus ku kembalikan ke kebun binatang! panda yang melarikan diri!' mataku memandang sinis pada Gaara yang sedang asik berbicara dengan Naruto dengan sesekali menyentuhnya. rasanya benar-benar marah ketika Naruto tampak perhatian dengan Gaara.

*SKIP TIME*

'sepanjang hari ini disekolah Naruto selalu dengan Gaara. bahkan tidak berkumpul dengan kami teman-temannya seperti biasa saat istirahat. Aku benar-benar marah. Naruto tidak pernah seperti ini biasanya. Kiba yang masih marah dengan Neji. tapi Neji tetap cuek saja. sedangkan Shikamaru masih menyempatkan diri untuk tidur. ini suasana yang sangat membingungkan. hingga pulang sekolah Naruto pun menghilang dengan Gaara. aku sungguh marah. hari yang menyebalkan! sepanjang hari ini aku tidak bisa berdekatan bahkan mengobrol dengan Naruto.'

aku langkahkan kakiku di koridor sekolah dengan wajah kesal. hari ini aku harus pulang sendiri tanpa ditemani si bodoh itu. aku merindukannya. sangat merindukan suara dan juga senyumannya. entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas. hingga tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku.

"Uc-Uchiha-san..tu-tung-gu du-lu..aa-ada ya-yang ma-kubi-carakan" perempuan itu mencoba berbicara pada Sasuke walau dengan tergagap.

'haah..kenapa disaat kesal harus bertemu dengan dia! orang yang ku benci!' *semuanya kau benci suke..ckckck..*

"ada apa Hyuuga?" 'cepat katakan. Aku malah melihatmu Hyuuga Hinata.'

"ka-au ti-dak pu-lang ber-sama Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata berbicara sambil bergerak gelisah.

"tidak." 'tidak ada urusannya dengan mu!' hanya ucapku dalam hati.

"ku-kupikir-kau-bersama pu-langnya. Naruto-kun ada di ta-man be-lakang se-kolah. su-dah ya Uc-hiha-san." Hinata pergi setalah mengatakan hal itu.

'kenapa dia? sejak kapan dia suka ikut campur urusan orang lain? Naruto masih disekolah? ' dengan cepat kulangkahkan kakiku menuju taman belakang sekolah. Berharap hari ini aku bisa bersama dengan Naruto. Ternyata keputusan yang kubuat salah! sangat salah! yang aku lihat adalah Naruto dan Gaara berpelukan! ya BERPELUKAN! apa ini? kenapa? jadi benar yang disukai Naruto itu Gaara. Dengan penuh amarah aku berjalan menuju mereka. Dan dengan amarah juga aku menepuk pundak Naruto. Kulihat Naruto sangat kanget. Dengan cepat kulayangkan pukulanku kearah wajahnya. Bukan hanya sekali tetapi dua kali di pipi kanannya. Kulihat bibirnya terluka.

"apa-apaan kau Uchiha?" Gaara tiba-tiba membentakku dan mendorongku mencoba untuk membantu Naruto.

aku menatap mereka dengan sinis. lalu dengan cepat aku melayangkan kembali pukulanku kearah Gaara.

"TEMEE! HENTIKAN! kau kenapa? kenapa memukul kami ha? Naruto mencoba menolong Gaara yang terjatuh di sampingnya. "kau tak apa Gaara?" Naruto menatapku tajam "kau! kalau ada masalah bisa kita bicarakan bukan dengan pemukulan!"

Naruto menatapku seolah aku orang yang kasar dan tidak berpendidikan. Sangat menyakitkan mendapat tatapan seperti itu darinya. Tidak kah dia tahu bahwa hatiku lebih sakit dibandingkan pukulan yang diterimanya. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Tapi langkahku di halangi oleh Naruto yang sudah bangkit berdiri dan menahan tanganku.

"kau kenapa? ada masalah apa?" tanya melembut.

kutepiskan dengan kasar tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangganku. sebelum aku benar-benar hilang kendali lebih baik aku pergi dari sini. tanpa sadar aku menjawab. "AKU MUAK PADAMU DOBE! HUBUNGAN MU ITU MENJIJIKKAN!" kulihat wajahnya terkejut dan nampak kecewa dengan apa yang ku katakan. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Hatiku sangat sakit.

"begitukah teme? hubungan sesama jenis dimatamu sangat menjijikan? bukankah cinta itu indah teme? kenapa harus ada kata jijik? dan aku kecewa ternyata kau bisa berfikir seperti itu."

naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Kulihat dia sangat kecewa terhadapku. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak sangat marah dan kecewa kepadanya. Lalu kulihat Gaara merangkul pundaknya.

"sudah Naru, kita pulang sekarang. orang seperti dia tidak pantas untuk mu!" ucap Gaara sambil memandangku dengan wajah yang marah dan kecewa. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkanku yang masih diam ditempat.

'kenapa mereka memandangku dengan marah dan kecewa? harusnya aku yang marah dan kecewa! aku yang patah hati disini! aku yang merasa sangat sakit disini! kenapa harus aku juga yang dipersalahkan disini!' tanpa sadar untuk pertama kalinya diusiaku ini aku meneteskan air mata. Kesedihan dan sakit ini membuat ku tidak bisa mengontrol air mataku yang keluar. Ya, aku Uchiha Sasuke menangis dalam diam karena patah hati. sungguh memalukan.'

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara ada seseorang yang tersenyum melihat kejadian ini. senyum yang menandakan kebahagiaan.

TBC

oke jadi siapa yang tau? kira-kira yang memandang itu siapa ya? #sokmisterius

next chap end!

maaaciii udah mau baca fic ini.. aneh? pasti..:((

masukan dibutuhkan :D

RnR ditunggu sangat.. :)) *bighug*


	3. Chapter 3

**"Just want to say : "Happy reading all :))"**

Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto  
Warning : typo(s), AU, OOC, banyak kata yang ngebingungin, gaje, alur ga nyambung  
" Just leave this story if you dislike :) "

Terima Kasiiiih semuanya untuk review yang sangat berkesan :*  
Saya masih bingung siapa semenya..tiba-tiba mau berubah haluan nih..hahahaa...  
Baca sampai akhir yaa kalau mau tau siapa semenya..dan siapa orang misteriusnya ^^

^^reprep^^

-Ivy Bluebell : siiap boss pasti lanjut ^^ ini chap akhirnya :D Naru seme? semoga sesuai harapan ya.. hihihii

-Nura : namanya juga cemburu..kalo cewe mainya tamparan..kalo laki ya main pukul laahh..hahaha..

ohh.. tenang saya juga bukan pencinta NejiSasu..agak aneh gimana gitu.. ." chapnya emang panjang nihh yang terakhir semoga gag bosan bacanya yaaa ^^

-tsunayoshi yuzuru : iyaa..sepertinya saya juga menduga seperti itu.. *ehh? yg bikin cerita kan saya yaa . hehehee

-Zora Fujoshi : iiyaa..saya juga ga suka pasangan NejiSasu (maaf bagi yang suka).. tenang saya masih SasuNaru/NaruSasu..^^ dicoba cepat tergantung mood ngeditnya cy..hehhee.. makasiiih suupportnya :)) *bighug*

-Rannada Youichi : hayyuuu dibaca samapai taman :)) hehehee

-Aicinta: sebenernya juga dari awal udh ketauan..secara Sasunya suka curi-curi pandang..hihihiiii..

siapa yaa?coba dibacaa dulu...nanti diakhir pasti ketauan kenapa..hehehee.. chap jangan panjang-panjang, nanti bingung jalan ceritanya saya.. bikin sequel aja kali nanti yaa ^^

-Rannada Youichi : suka Sasu jadi uke juga yaa? emm..cintanya naru cuma buat suke kok ^^hihihiii

okelahh mari lanjuutkan kembaliii :D yoooshh! selamat membaca... :))

**Summary :**  
**"kuberitahu rahasia ya.. tadi itu ciuman pertamaku lohh.. aku hanya melakukannya dengan orang yang aku sangat cintai" bisiknya ditelingaku"**

**CHAPTER 3 : RAHASIA YANG TERUNGKAP! HAPPY ENDING?**

Hari-hariku jadi memburuk. Perasaanku. Suasana hatiku. Pikiranku. Persahabatanku. Rasanya seperti aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Benar-benar sesak sekali. Bukan ini yang aku harapkan! kalaupun Naruto harus memiliki kekasih, dia harus seorang wanita! jika bukan seorang wanita, Naruto harusnya bersamaku! hanya boleh bersamaku selamanya! egois kah? aku tidak peduli! selama ini aku mennyukainya-tidak- aku mencintainya dalam diam! bukan karena aku pengecut! tapi aku tidak mau hal buruk ini terjadi. Aku tidak mau dia jauh dariku. Dan aku tidak mau Naruto membenciku karena cintaku padanya. Kalaupun Naruto tidak mencintaiku setidaknya dia jangan membenciku. Aku benci keadaan ini. Aku benci diriku yang egois. Aku benci diriku yang sangat mencintainya. Aku benci diriku yang dengan tega menyakitinya. Bukankah harusnya aku bahagia jika dia bahagia? tapi kurasa aku memang sangat menyedihkan! tidak bisa membuat orang yang kucintai bahagia walau tanpa diriku disisinya. Apa tidak ada cara supaya Naruto bisa memandang ku sebagai laki-laki dan jatuh cinta hanya kepadaku?

Sudah 2 hari ini aku memutuskan untuk tidak masuk sekolah. Aku masih duduk diam dikamarku yang sengaja ku kunci tanpa mengganti seragam dengan baju rumah. Aku terlalu lelah. Sangat lelah hingga aku tidak selera makan. Aku masih menulikan pendengaranku dari panggilan ayah, ibu dan Itachi-nii yang terus menyuruhku keluar kamar. Aku hanya mengeluarkan suara "Aku baik-baik saja" agar mereka tidak khawatir lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak siap melihat kenyataan yang ada. Aku tidak siap jika nantinya apa yang kutakutkan terjadi. Aku tidak siap dibenci oleh Naruto. Apakah kau tidak khawatir padaku Naruto? apa kau mulai membenciku sekarang? tidak mau tau keadaanku? tidak mencariku ataupun menguhubungiku?

TOK...TOK...TOK..

"Suke..Sasuke...bisa kita bicara?" kudengar suara Itachi mencoba membujukku untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya.

"dengarkan aku..apapun masalahmu semua bisa dibicarakan..akan lebih baik jika kita bicara..mungkin aku tidak bisa membantumu, tapi setidaknya bebanmu bisa lebih ringan jika kau mau berbagi cerita denganku..Otouto?"

Aku sungguh menyedihkan, membuat orang yang sayang padaku sampai khawatir seperti ini. Akhirnya Kulangkahkan kakiku kearah pintu. Kubuka pintu kamarku dan membiarkan Itachi masuk. Dengan langkah lemah aku kembali terduduk di kasurku.

"kau kenapa Suke? ada masalah apa hingga membuatmu mengurung diri dan perlu kau sadari kau belum makan dua hari ini Suke.." Itachi duduk dikasur berhadapan dengan ku.

Aku memandangnya tanpa minat. Dan bisa kulihat raut mukanya yang sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Aku bingung mau menceritakan dari mana masalahku ini. Aku bingung apa nanti Itachi akan kecewa dengan sikapku. Aku masih sangat takut. Siapa orang yang tidak takut dibenci oleh orang yang disayanginya? tidak ada kan?

"Suke.. ada apa? kau seperti orang lain.. apa kau menghamili seorang gadis? apa kau jatuh cinta pada kucing tetangga? atau kau sedang pms? oh atau kah badanmu ada panunya hingga kau setress Suke? akan kucarikan obat panu yang bagus untumu nanti oke..?" tanya Itachi dengan memasang muka bodoh sambil mecengkram pundakku.

"kau banyak bicara baka!" ucapku ketus. Heran dari mana dia bisa membuat tampang bodoh begitu. Dan semua yang dibicarakannya sungguh bodoh. "tidak bisakah kau bertanya hal normal padaku?" ucapku ketus.

"hehehe..aku kan cuma bercanda Suke-chan.. lagi pertanyaanku itu normal kok" jawabnya sambil menunjukkan tampang polosnya yang gagal. Sungguh membuatku makin meyakini dia bukan aniki ku! "jadi ada apa Suke-chan?"

"apa. kau. mau. mati. muda. baka? jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan chan!" kulempar bantal ke arah kepalanya. Berharap otaknya bisa kembali normal.

"habis kau Otouto yang sangat manis Suke.." senyum Itachi. "jadi ada apa?"

Aku menghela nafas dengan berat. Mencoba memulai cerita yang sejujurnya sangat memalukan. "aku menyukai seorang laki-laki, niisan" aku berkata sambil menundukkan kepala, takut melihat kemarahan niisan ku. Meski terlihat cuek, tapi aku tau ketika niisan marah itu sangat mengerikan.

"oh ya? apa dia Naruto?" tebaknya yang membuatku menaikkan kepalaku dan memandangnya bingung. "kau bingung aku tau dari mana Suke?" kembali berkata dengan memberikan senyum lembut kepadaku."aku tau kau mencintainya sejak dulu Suke, Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga tau. Jadi kau stress karena mencintai laki-laki?"

"kalian tau? bagaiman bisa?" tanyaku penasaran. Serius aku tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini pada siapapun.

"oh ayolah Otouto..tatapan cinta mu itu selalu tertuju hanya pada Naruto! kau bisa membohongi orang lain. tapi kau tidak bisa membohongi keluargamu." ucapnya dengan nada serius. "jadi hanya karna ini?"

"bukan. ini karna Naruto tidak mencintaiku. dia mencintai orang lain. teman sekelasku. aku melihatnya berpelukan. aku memukul Naruto dan kekasihnya." nafasku mulai sesak menceritakan ini semua.

"kau baik-baik saja Suke?" Itachi semakin mendekat kerahku dan memelukku.

"aku mengatakan...hubungan mereka itu sangat menjijikkan." air mataku mulai turun dan suaraku mulai bergetar menahan tangis. "Naruto sangat kecewa kepadaku niisan..dia pasti membenci ku sekarang.. dia pasti sangat benci kepadaku! apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"kau yakin Naruto membenci mu Otouto? bukankah kalian sahabat? jika kau tidak mau dibenci, sebaiknya kau katakan alasanmu memukulnya.. niisan yakin Naruto pasti akan mengerti. kau tau kan Naruto itu tidak bisa membenci sahabatnya?" ucap Itachi meyakinkanku dengan memelukku dan mengelus punggungku.

"aku menyakiti perasaannya niisan..aku tidak bisa melihatnya pacaran dengan orang lain" ucapku lirih.

"kau tau Suke-chan~ kau itu sangat cantik mempesona membuat banyak wanita iri bukan? jadi tidak mungkin naruto akan menolak memaafkanmu..lagi pula-" Itachi berdiri kemudian mengelus rambutku. "kalau kau memang berjodoh dengannya, kemanapun dia pergi, dengan siapapun dia pacaran..pasti dia akan kembali kepadamu..! katakan saja apa yang kau rasakan pada Naruto..aku yakin semua pasti akan baik-baik saja." setelah mengatakan itu Itachi melagkah untuk keluar dari kamarku.

"terima kasih niisan." ucapku tulus.

"yoo~ itulah gunanya seorang niisan Suke-chan..oh, ya bersihkan dirimu, kau bau! lalu segera turun untuk makan kaa-san dan tou-san menunggumu. mereka sangat khawatir pada putra bungsunya yang cantik ini~.."

"Itachi." panggilku ketika dia tiba dipintu kamar.

"ya Suke-chan?" Itachi memutar badan agar bisa melihatku. Dan dengan mulus lemparan bantalku mendarat dimukanya.

"AKU BUKAN WANITA BAKA!" teriakku sambil memberikan death glare andalanku.

"hahhaahaa...Suke-chaan~ kau cantik sekali.."Itachi langsung mengambil bantal yang ada dilantai dan melemparkan kembali kearahku. Dan segera berlari menghindari amukanku.

Walaupun Itachi bertingkah bodoh dan selalu menggodaku. Aku tau apa yang dilakukannya hanya untuk membuatku tersenyum dan melupakan sejenak masalahku. Dengan gontai aku menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku. Semua perkataan Itachi terus berputar di otakku. Itachi benar, melarikan diri tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

^^^^SKIP TIME^^^^

Pagi ini aku memutuskan untuk masuk kesekolah. Ini adalah hari ke 3 aku tidak bertemu dengan Naruto. Sangat menggelikan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa aku merindukannya bahkan setelah dia membuatku patah hati! sungguh ironis sekali hidupku. Padahal aku tinggal pilih saja wanita yang mana yang mau kujadikan pacar pasti mereka dengan senang hati menerimaku. Tapi kenyataannya orang yang kucintai tidak memandangku sama sekali. Aku masih bigung apa yang harus kukatakan pada Naruto nanti? apa dia akan memaafkanku? tetap menerimaku menjadi sahabatnya? bagaimana jika Gaara tidak membiarkan Naruto dekat denganku lagi?

Ketika aku berjalan menuju kelas masih seperti biasa banyak yang memanggil-manggil namaku dan berebut perhatianku. Dengan santai aku masuk kedalam kelas. Ku lihat Gaara duduk ditempatnya. Gaara menatapku dengan sinis. Aku tak melihat ada Naruto disana kurasa dia belum hadir.

"jangan harap aku mau minta maaf padamu Gaara. Aku hanya mau berdamai dengan Naruto bukan dirimu." kataku pada Gaara. Setelah berkata itu padanya dengan wajah yang datar dan cuek aku berjalan melewatinya dan duduk dibangku ku.

"aku pastikan kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu Uchiha" balas Gaara tanpa menoleh kearahku.

Kulihat Neji, Kiba dan Shikamaru datang bersama. Dengan cara jalan yang aneh Kiba berusaha dengan cepat menghampiriku.

"kau sudah sembuh Suke? Sakit apa? ternyata orang sepertimu bisa sakit juga ya?" ucapnya dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"hn." jawabku malas. 'dia mencoba mengejek ku kah? dasar pencinta anjing gila.'

"aku yakin kau sudah sembuh. "hn" mu itu jadi buktinya." masih dengan seringainya. "oh, ya tau kah kau kalau beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto dihajar orang? bibirnya berdarah."

Aku hanya diam saja tanpa niat membahasnya. Untuk apa membahas dengan orang yang tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"sudahlah Kiba, jangan kau goda Sasuke. Dia baru sembuh dan ku rasa tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto." ucap Shikamaru sambil mendorong Kiba menuju bangkunya.

"ya kurasa kau benar nanas. kasihan sekali Naruto." balas kiba dengan suara keras.

Kulirik jam ditangan yang menandakan 5 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai. Tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kedatang si bodoh itu. Apa luka dibibirnya serius? apa dia membolos hari ini karena aku masuk? ahh..mana dia tau aku masuk apa tidak. Toh Naruto pasti sudah tidak peduli lagi denganku.

TENG...TENG...TENG...

Bel telah berbunyi dan Iruka Sensei pun memasuki kelas. Namun Naruto belum juga terlihat kedatangannya.

"baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajarannya. sebelumnya saya akan mengabse-"

Braakk...suara pintu kelas dibuka dengan keras. hingga membuat kanget seluruh penghuni kelas. sang pelaku hanya menunjukkan senyum manisnya sambil berkata " maaaf sensei saya terlambat, tadi ada ufo di tengah jalan."

"ufo? tidak bisakah kau pikirkan alasan yang lebih baik lagi Naruto?" setelah menghela nafas berat sensei mempersilahkan Naruto mengikuti pelajaran.

Sungguh aku sangat merindukan senyumnya itu. Suaranya juga. Gaya berjalannya juga. Tapi egoku tidak memperbolehkan untuk menatapnya lama. Kupalingkan wajahku menghadap jendela samping bangku ku. Bisa kulihat dari kaca jendela Naruto memandangku sebelum dia duduk dibangkunya. Hatiku benar-benar senang. Rasanya sedikit lega Naruto masih memperhatikanku. Tapi kenapa dia tidak menyapaku? setidaknya menanyakan keadaanku.

^^^^^SKIP TIME^^^^^

Jam istirahatpun tiba. Dengan cepat aku menarik Naruto keluar kelas. Dia hanya mengukuti kemana aku membawanya dalam diam. Hingga kami tiba di gedung belakang sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai. Aku masih menggenggam tangannya, sangat tidak rela jika harus melepaskannya. 5 menit kami diam dan masih dengan posisi yang sama. Sampai Naruto membuka suara.

"ada apa teme? kau su-" perkataannya terpotong ketika kulepaskan tanganku dan membukkukan badan.

"aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku kemarin padamu Naruto."

"tidak apa teme..tapi kenapa kau me-" perkataannya kembali terpotong dengan perkataanku.

"tolong dengarkan penjelasanku. jangan bertanya. jangan memotong perkataanku. kau mengerti Naruto?" dengan mata yang menatap tajam aku berkata kepadanya.

"baiklah" jawabnya dengan menatapku dengan mata yang penuh luka.

"berhenti menatapku seolah kau sangat terluka dengan perlakuanku kemarin Naruto. Perlu kau tau, memang kau layak mendapatkan perlakukan itu. karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku kau membuatku sakit hati." menarik nafas dalam aku melanjutkan perkataanku. "Kau tau rasanya patah hati Naruto? itulah yang kurasakan ketika kau berpelukan dengan Gaara! ketika aku tahu kau berpacaran dengan Gaara dan ketika aku menyadari bahwa cintaku padamu tidak terbalas." dengan suara yang tercekat aku berusaha menyampaikan isi hatiku.

"aku minta maaf telah memukulmu Naruto. Aku juga minta maaf telah membuatmu risih atas pengakuan cintaku ini. Aku tidak jijik dengan hubungan yang kau lakukan dengan Gaara, karena akupun sama dengan dirimu. Aku tidak perlu dengan jawabanmu. aku hanya berniat menyampaikannya agar persahabatan kita tidak rusak hanya karena ego dan kecemburuanku. kudoakan semoga kau bahagia Naruto. bahagia selamanya." kulangkahkan kakiku untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

"dan kuharap kita masih bisa berteman Naruto. seperti dulu." aku bersiap keluar dari pintu hingga tiba-tiba kudengar Naruto bersuara.

"aku terima permintaan maafmu teme. tapi maaf aku tidak bisa lagi bersahabat denganmu seperti dulu. jujur aku sangat kecewa kepadamu kar-"

"haah..kupikir kau dewasa Naruto. bisa memaafkan perbuatanku. tapi tak apa kau tak salah, memang aku tidak layak menjadi sahabatmu lagi. aku permisi dulu Namikaze-san"

Dengan cepat aku pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Aku benar-benar hancur. Hatiku sangat sakit mengetahui Naruto kini membenciku. Harapan yang diberikan aniki sungguh omong kosong. Aku hanya ingin meghilang sekarang. Kepalaku sangat sakit. Mataku sangat panas. Kulangkahkan kaki ini kekelas untuk mengambil tas. Aku tidak sanggup untuk bertemu dengan Naruto saat ini. Dengan wajah yang sangat marah aku masuk kekelas dan mengambil tasku. Tidak kupedulikan suara teman-teman kelas yang bertanya kemana aku mau pergi. Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini adalah pulang kerumah dan menjauh dari Naruto.

^^^^SKIP TIME^^^^

Sudah lebih dari 3 jam aku menangis. Sungguh menyedihkan sekali diriku ini. Menangis hanya karena cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jika clan Uchiha tau mungkin aku akan di hina. Tapi jika dengan dihina aku bisa melupakan dan menghilangkan sakit hati ini aku rela, dengan sepenuh jiwa aku menerimanya. Apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang? ini mimpi burukkan? jadi ini alasan Naruto tidak menghubungiku? tidak melihat keadaanku? itu semua karena Naruto benci padaku. Persahabatan kami ternyata sampai disini. Harusnya perasaan cinta ini tidak pernah ada! Jadi aku tidak kehilangan Naruto!

Tiba-tiba kudengar pintu kamarku diketuk. Dan kudengar suara kaa-san diluar kamar "Suke, ini Kaa-san..boleh Kaa-san masuk?"

"ya Kaa-san..pintunya tidak dikunci"

"kau baik-baik saja sayang? ada apa? bisa Kaa-san bantu?" kudengar suara kasan yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"tidak Kaa-san, aku baik-baik saja."

"baiklah. Kaa-san tidak akan memaksamu. jika kau mau cerita Kaa-san siap mendengarkan semuanya. oh ya, ada temanmu dibawah namanya Kiba. dia mau bertemu denganmu, kau mau bertemu sayang?" dengan lembut Kaa-san membelai rambutku.

'ada masalah apa? tentang sekolah atau tentang naruto?' batinku. Sebenarnya aku malas sekali bertemu orang. Tapi kalau Kiba sampai datang kesini mungkin ada hal penting. "baiklah Kaa-san. aku akan menemuinya disini."

"kau yakin sayang? kalau begitu Kaa-san akan menyuruhnya untuk menemui disini." dengan lembut Kaa-san memelukku dan mencium pipiku, lalu berkata "Kaa-san sayang Suke. ingat itu selalu ya sayang.."

Setelahnya kaa-san keuar dari kamarku untuk memanggil Kiba masuk menemuiku di kamar. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki Kaa-san yang sangat baik. Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju beranda kamarku.

"aku masuk ya Suke." Kiba masuk dengan perlahan, karena pintu sengaja dibuka.

"tutup pintunya." ucapku sambil membelakangi Kiba. Aku sengaja melakukannya agar dia tidak melihat mataku yang membengkak karena berjam-jam menangis. Setelah menutup pintunya, Kiba berjalan mendekat kearahku.

"tidak usah mendekat Kiba. cepat katakan kepaerluanmu. aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu." jawabku cepat agar Kiba tidak terlalu dekat denganku.

"kau sinis sekali Suke. apa kau bertengkar dengan Naruto Suke?"

"itu bukan urusanmu."

"tentu itu urusanku Suke. kau salah satu sahabatku, walau kau bertempramen buruk. tapi kau punya sisi manis juga."

"cepat katakan keperluanmu."

"aku sedang mengatakannya Suke. jangan terbiasa memotong perkataan orang. itu sangat menyebalkan tau!" dengus Kiba. "aku tau kau menyukai Naruto..bukan menyukai, tapi pasti mencintai..benarkan? ketika kau tau Naruto gay, kau begitu terkejut juga senang.. ketika kau melihat Gaara dan Naruto berpelukkan kau marah hingga memukul mereka berdua tanpa tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"apa maksud perkataanmu Kiba?"

"kurasa sakit hatimu dan rasa cintamu pada Naruto membuat daya pikirmu menurut Suke.. menyedihkan sekali. kau bahkan marah untuk alasan yang konyol."

"konyol? heh?kau banyak biacara Kiba!" nada bicaraku mulai meninggi. Aku mulai tidak sabar dengan apa yang dibicarakan Kiba

"hentikan sikap bodohmu itu Suke! kau tau tatapan penuh cintamu kepada Naruto membuatku muak! bagaimana bisa kau menyukai seseorang secara diam-diam selama bertahun-tahun tanpa menyatakan ataupun menunjukkannya? ketika kau lihat Naruto berpelukan dengan Gaara kau malah memukul tanpa mencari tau apa yang terjadi! setelahnya kau malah menghindar! itukah cintamu Suke? cinta macam apa itu! kau tidak lebih dari seorang pencundang!"

"kau-" sungguh aku tidak terima dengan apa yang Kiba katakan. Dia tidak tau apa-apa tentang diriku. tentang perasaanku.

"DIAM KAU! aku belum selesai bicara" dengan emosi Kiba membentakku. " kau pasti sibuk dengan pemikiranmu sendiri! pemikiran yang hanya berisi tentang dirimu dan Naruto! ketika semua tidak sesuai dengan pemikiranmu kau marah tanpa mencari tau! kau hanya memikirkan betapa sakitnya hatimu! apa kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Naruto? pernah mencari tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"dia membenciku Kiba! setelah dia bersama Gaara dia membuangku dan berkata tidak membutuhkanku sebagai sahabatnya lagi! kau tau bagaimana perasaanku?" suaraku penuh dengan emosi. Kukepalkan kedua tanganku.

"apa kau mendengarkan seluruh perkataan Naruto, Suke? perlu kau tau, Naruto dan Gaara tidak berpacaran. Bukan Gaara yang disukai oleh Naruto. Gaara itu berpacaran dengan Neji. Aku baru tau kemarin ketika kau tidak masuk. Neji menyatakan perasaannya pada Gaara."

Aku sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kiba. Jadi selama ini aku hanya salah paham! sungguh bodoh sekali. Jadi yang disukai Gaara itu Neji? "jadi siapa yang disukai Naruto? kenapa dia memeluk Gaara jika dia bukan pacarnya? bagaimana bisa kau tau apa yang terjadi?"

"haaah.. kalau hal itu kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada Naruto. kau tau kan kalau Naruto akan menjawab dengan jujur apapun pertanyaanmu. Naruto paling jujur dan terbuka hanya kepadamu Suke. kalau bagaimana aku tau.. itu karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu, aku tertarik sampai sejauh mana kau bisa bertahan dengan cintamu itu. bertahan hanya dengan memandanginya saja. Kebetulan aku melihatmu menuju belakang sekolah. tadinya aku mau menghampirimu, tapi ketika aku tau apa yang terjadi, aku lebih suka melihatmu dengan kondisi menyedihkan! karena pemikiran egoismu dan tempramenmu yang buruk! dan menebak apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya. menyatakan perasaankah? atau mengubur perasaanmu? ternyata kau lebih memilih menghindar ya!"

"..." 'aku sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dijelaskan oleh Kiba. Benarkah ini? lalu apa artinya semua ini? bukankah semua sudah terlambat?'

"berhentilah berfikir yang aneh-aneh Suke! tidak bisakah kau langsung menanyakan apa yang terkjadi? cobalah untuk mendengarkan secara langsung Suke sebelum kau memutuskan apa yang harus kau lakukan! tidakkah ini menyaitkan hati dan pikiranmu? kau juga menyakiti teman-temamu dengan pemikiran egoismu itu!"

"kau sudah selesai kiba? aku butuh waktu sendiri."

"berhenti menyakiti dirimu Suke. jujurlah kepada hatimu. kepada rasa cintamu. itu akan lebih baik untukmu. dan aku harap kau tidak terlalu lama memikirkannya Suke. kau tau tadi Naruto jatuh dari tangga. entah apa yang dia pikirkan hingga bisa jatuh. Naruto ada dirumahnya, mungkin dengan kedatanganmu kondisinya akan lebih baik. aku pulang dulu Suke. Shika pasti sudah jamuran karna lama menungguku." perlahan Kiba berbalik untuk meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku pun memutar tubuhku untuk memandanginya pergi. dengan cara jalan yang aneh dan pelan. Kiba masih sakit tapi dia mau untuk menjelaskan hal ini. Kurasa dia sangat baik kali ini. "kau masih sakit kiba? cara jalanmu aneh! Apa kau pacaran dengan Shikamaru?"

"heeh! setelah kau bertemu dengan Naruto dan semua masalah menjadi jelas. aku yakin kau akan mengerti kondisiku. kau pasti akan mengalaminya juga Suke~" Kiba menatapku dengan seringai diwajahnya. "ya, nanas itu adalah kekasihku."

"hn." ucapku malas. "Terima Kasih Kiba" aku tersenyum untuk menunjukkan ketulusanku.

"hahahaa.. wajahmu yang cantik itu pasti akan memerah besok ketika kau bertemu denganku!" Kiba pergi meninggalkan kamarku dengan wajah yang sangat gembira.

'ada apa? memangnya kenapa wajahku harus memerah bertemu dengannya?' dengan cepat aku mengambil ponselku dan menghubungi Naruto.

"kau dimana dobe?" tanyaku ketika panggilanku dijawab.

"dirumah. ada apa lagi Suke? aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu." jawabnya dengan suara parau.

"aku akan kesana." secara sepihak aku memutuskan pembicaraan. Dan bergegas pergi kerumah Naruto, tanpa mengganti pakaianku. Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya. Aku juga sangat penasaran dengan penjelasan apa yang akan dia berika kepadaku.

^^^^^Rumah Naruto^^^^

setelah tiba di depan gerbang rumah Naruto, dengan hormat penjaga rumahnya membukakan pintu. Aku dipersilahkan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Didepan pintu aku memencet bel untuk memandakan kedatanganku. Namun suara Naruto terdengar tanpa membukakan pintu.

"masuk saja teme, tidak dikunci. kalau sudah masuk jgn lupa kunci pintunya teme" serunya dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"hn. aku masuk, dobe." kulangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam rumah. Sepi sekali rumah ini. Kemana perginya orang tua Naruto? dan dimana para maid rumah ini? apa terjadi sesuatu disini. "kau dimana dobe?" seruku memanggil Naruto.

"aku diruang keluarga teme"

Ruang keluarga dirumah naruto terletak disebelah kanan dekat dengan tangga menuju lantai dua. Harus berbelok sedikit setelah melewati lorong yang tidak terlalu panjang. Aku lihat Naruto sedang duduk di sofa besar berwarna gading sambil menonton tv.

"dimana maid rumah ini dobe? kenapa sepi sekali?"

"libur. orang tuaku sedang diluar negeri. tadinya aku mau ke tempat nenek Tsunade. tapi karena kakiku terkilir jadi kubatalkan." jelasnya.

"apa kau baik-baik saja? sudah kedokter?" tanyaku khawatir.

"kau mencemaskanku teme? bukankah kau marah padaku?" tanya naruto dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"ya aku memang marah padamu! kau bilang kau tidak bisa lagi menjadi sahabatku kan? jadi jelaskan semuanya!" ucapku sinis.

"untuk apa dijelaskan lagi teme? memangnya kau mau mendengarkan ku? apa dengan menjelaskannya kau tidak akan marah lagi teme?" Naruto menatapku sendu.

"jelaskan saja. marah atau tidaknya itu urusanku dan itu deritamu jika aku tetap marah dobe!" dengan wajah datar aku memandang bola mata langit Naruto. Sungguh sangat mengagumkan warna langit matanya.

"kau benar-benar menyebalkan teme! kemarilah, duduk disebelahku. janji ya ketika aku menjelaskan, jangan pernah memotong perkataanku lagi. jika tidak jelas kau harus bertanya!" ucapnya tegas.

"hn."

"hiihh.. kau menyebalkan." Naruto mengubah posisi duduknya menghadapku. "kau tau aku tidak pacaran dengan Gaara. Bukan dia laki-laki yang kusukai. kejadian yang kau lihat ketika kami berpelukan itu karena aku mau menenangkan Gaara yang sedih karena dia binggung harus menyatakan perasaannya kepada Neji atau tidak. selama ini hanya aku yang Gaara percaya untuk mendengarkan kisah cintanya. Gaara takut Neji menolaknya dan merusak persahabatan. Aku tau bagaimana perasaan Gaara. memendam perasaan, takut ditolak, takut merusak persahabatan." Naruto menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkannya kembali. "aku mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa kejujuran pasti akan jauh lebih baik dari pada berdiam diri. kalau ditolak ya sudah artinya mereka tidak berjodoh. tetapi tiba-tiba kau datang dan memukul kami. setelah itu langsung pergi. ada lagi yang mau kau tanyakan suke?"

"Siapa laki-laki yang kau sukai?" tatapku dengan serius.

"kau yakin kau mau tau? kalau kau tau kau harus berjanji padaku untuk menjadikan laki-laki itu milikku."

"katakan padaku. aku tidak janji! kalau aku tidak menyukainya, aku akan menghajarnya lagi dobe!"

"kau sadis teme! tapi kau tidak mungkin bisa menghajarnya! dia itu hebat! dia itu orang yang sangat mempesona~..sangat perhatian denganku. selalu ada untukku dalam situasi apapun! dia sosok yang sempurna dimataku, Suke~" ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah.  
"aku tidak tanya itu! aku jauh lebih hebat darinya! aku tanya siapa namanya?" seruku dengan kesal sambil membuang muka. Rasanya aku sangat cemburu.

"emm..namanyaa itu...ehh suke coba lihat kemari. lihat lawan bicaramu donk ~" Naruto memegang kedua pipiku dengan tangannya. Dengan cepat Naruto lalu-

..CUP..  
dia menciumku...aku masih bingung dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan..

..CUP...  
"sukee~... kenapa kau diam?"

...CUP...  
"apa yang kau lakukan dobe?"

"mencium mu.." ucapnya polos dengan wajah yang memerah.

"aku tau baka! tapi kenapa kau menciumku?" aku masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"menurut mu kenapa? kuberitahu rahasia ya.. tadi itu ciuman pertamaku lohh.. aku hanya melakukannya dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai" bisiknya ditelingaku. Setelah membisikkan hal itu dia mencium cupingku dan menjilatinya.

Kudorong tubuh naruto "hentikan dobe! ini tidak lucu!" nafasku mulai memburu karena kanget dengan apa yang tejadi. Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat depat.

"apa aku sedang tertawa suke? aku ini SERIUS!" kata naruto penuh dengan penekanan.

"kau bohong! kalau kau serius kenapa tidak kau jelaskan dari awal? kenapa tidak menghubungiku dan mencariku ketika aku tidak masuk sekolah? kenapa tidak mengejarku ketika aku menjelaskannya di gudang sekolah?" seruku.

"bagaimana bisa aku menghubungimu atau menemuimu di rumah. kau bilang kau jijik dengan hubungan sesama jenis. aku patah hati saat itu suke! aku tanya keadaanmu kepada Itachi-nii, dia bilang kau mengurung diri dan tidak mau makan. aku jadi takut, semua pasti karena salahku yang membuatmu muak padaku! rencananya aku akan menemuimu jika kau tidak masuk lagi hari ini. tapi kau masuk dan tidak mau menyapa ataupun melihatku dikelas tadi!" jelas naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "aku tadi mengejarmu suke! tapi kau terlalu cepat larinya..dan sialnya aku jatuh dari tangga ketika mengejarmu. jadi aku harus kerumah sakit dulu. untung saja kakiku cuma terkilir..hehehee."

"kau..kau..KAU BENAR-BENAR BAKA-DOBE!"  
aku benar-benar emosi dan bahagia mendengar semua penjelasannya. Tanpa kusadari air mataku menyeruak keluar. Jadi Naruto mencintaiku! aku sangat bahagia!

"temee..aduh kenapa kau menangis?aku salah apa? baiklah kalau aku salah kau boleh memukulku sepuas hatimu.." Naruto terlihat panik melihat Sasuke menangis.

"benar aku boleh melakukan apa saja padamu, dobe?" kataku sambil mencoba menghentikan air mata ini.

"emm..yaa..tapi bisakah pelan-pelan teme..nanti wajahku yang tampan bisa rusak.."

Aku bersiap untuk memukulnya dengan mengangkat tanganku. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menelan ludah sambil menutup matanya.

...CUP...

Aku mencium bibir Naruto. Bibir orang yang sangat aku cintai. Orang pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Orang yang pertama membuatku Cemburu. Orang yang pertama membuatku Patah Hati. Dan orang yang pertama menciumku. Aku sangat bahagia!

Ciuman yang ku mulai awalnya hanya dengan menempelkan bibir tapi ternyata aku salah. Sekarang Naruto mulai memperdalam ciuman kami dengan menekan belakang kepalaku dengan tangannya agar bibir kami tidak terlepas. Sungguh sangat kuat tenaganya, bukankah aku lebih kuat darinya. Naruto mulai melumat bibirku sambil memasukkan lidahnya dan mulai menjelajahi setiap inci rongga mulutku. Kamipun memulai pertarungan lidah. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, hingga pada akhirnya aku harus mengakui kekalahan ku dalam permainan lidah ini karena aku butuh oksigen.  
Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah kami berdua mencoba menstabilkan degub jantung kami dan juga nafas kami.

"ne~ suke.. apa kau mencintaiku?" wajahnya terlihat sangat memerah sama dengan wajahku saat ini.

"menurutmu dobe? tentu saja aku sangat mencintaimu! SANGAT MENCINTAIMU baka!"

"Hehe.. kalau kau mencintaiku berarti sekarang kita sepasang kekasih kan? itu artinya kita tidak bersahabat lagi..sudah cukup lama kita bersahabat, sekarang saatnya kita berpacaran.." senyumnya bahagia.

"ya." aku menjawab dengan rona pipi yang sangat memerah.

Secara cepat Naruto menerjangku hingga aku tertidur diatas sofa. Dia yang berada di atasku mulai menciumi leherku dan meninggalkan tanda disana. Apa ini berarti aku akan menjadi uke? oh tidak! bukan aku yang harusnya menjadi uke!

"dobe, hentikan!" dengan cepat aku mendorong tubuh naruto hingga posisi kami bertukar. "ini posisi yang benar dobe." seringaiku senang.

"kau yakin suke? pertarungan lidah aku yang memenangkan. jadi bagaiman jika kita lihat siapa yang bisa bertahan lama? jika kau yang menang maka kau yang jadi seme." seringai naruto meremehkanku.

"oke. aku pasti lebih hebat darimu dobe!" seringaiku tak mau kalah.

"kau tau teme..kau pasti akan menjadi uke ku. jadi sekarang kita mulai permainan panas ini sayaang.. " ucap Naruto dengan tatapan sayu dan senyum yang manis yang menggoda.

Awal memulai untuk bisa jujur dengan diri sendiri dan menunjukkan rasa cinta memang sulit. Karena pilihan tidak kita ketahui bagaimana akhirnya, kita tidak tahu menyenangkan atau menyakitkan. Justru karena kita tidak tahu, makanya kita harus mencoba bukan? jangan sampai kita menyakiti diri sendiri dan juga orang lain yang kita sayangi. Aku memulai dari yang sulit hingga menjadi akhir yang bahagia! Aku yakin semua orang pasti menemukan kebahagiaannya jika mereka berusaha!

* * *

?END?  
-NOT YET GUYS! XXXD-

Hari ini aku sangat bahagia. Semua masalah dan beban hatiku seakan lenyap tak bersisa atau bahkan serasa tidak pernah ada. Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa terbangun dengan melihat wajahnya dan memeluknya. Dia sangat tampat dan manis ketika sedang tidur. Tubuhnya hangat sekali dan permainannya benar-benar membuatku melayang. Kurasakan wajahku memanas ketika mengingat kejadian semalam. Kami melakukannya diruang keluarga kemudian melanjutkan kembali permainan panas dikamarnya. Aku tidak tau dia benar-benar melakukannya. Perlahan kukecup matanya, untuk membangunkannya, karena hari ini kami harus kesekolah.

"dobe, bangun. kita harus kesekolah" terus ku cium mata, hidung dan terakhir bibirnya. Hanya kecupan ringan.

"engh..haruskah teme? badanku masih lelah dan juga sakit teme.. kita bolos saja hari ini ya?" Naruto berkata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuhku. Menyamankan posisi untuk kembali tertidur.

"bangun dobe, kita harus masuk. nanti bukankah ada kelas Orochimaru-sensei? aku tidak mau mendapat hukuman darinya dobe!" aku berusaha melepaskan pelukkannya.

"eegh..jangan banyak bergerak teme..gerakanmu bisa membuat kedua"nya" terbagun nanti~" Naruto semakin erat memelukku.

Wajahku semakin memerah. Kami tertidur tanpa busana. Bisa kurasakan setiap inci kulit tubuhnya yang menempel ditubuhku. Aku sungguh malu. Terlintas kembali permainan semalam. Bagaimana kami saling memanjakan satu sama lain. "Baka! sejak kapan kau jadi hentai begini dobe! memang kau pikir aku tidak lelah dan tidak sakit ha?" tanganku dengan cantik memberikan pukulan sayang. "cepat menyingkir! aku mau mandi." dengan sekuat tenaga aku melepaskan pelukkannya. Pastinya berhasil. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi kamarnya.

"teme~ kau hebat sekali semalam. Aku mencintaimuuu..kau mau aku mandikanmu juga teme?" ucapnya menggodaku tapi masih setia memejamkan mata.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Lain kali tidak ada kata ampun bagimu dobe!" buru-buru aku masuk ke kamar madi untuk membersihkan badanku yang terasa ngilu. setelah jam aku habiskan dikamar mandi. Saat aku keluar, kulihat naruto tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. Aku hanya melihat seragam sekolahnya tergeletak untuk kupakai. Setelah rapih, aku berjalan menuruni tangga mencari kemana sosok dirinya."dobe, kau dimana?" teriakku.

"aku didapur, teme sayaaang.." suara cemprengnya menggema di dalam rumah.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kedapur dan melihatnya menyiapkan sarapan dengan pakai seragam rapih. Dengan jalan yang terpincang Naruto meletakkan sarapan diatas meja. "kau baik-baik saja dobe? perlu kubantu? ucapku mengambil memeluknya dari belakang dan menciumi lehernya, menjilat tanda kepemilikanku dilehernya.

"teemee..duduklah, sarapannya sudah siap. kau sangat agresif sekali yaa~" setelah meletakkan piring-piring ditangannya keatas meja makan Naruto berbalik dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

"sekarang siapa yang agresif dobe?" seringai ku ketika kami menyudahi ciuman singkat yang sangat manis.

"kau yang memancingku teme sayaang~.. sudah cepat duduk..atau kau mau sarapan dengan tubuhku teme?" godanya dengan mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"kau mulai menjadi hentai dobe.."aku mulai memakan sarapan yang Naruto siapkan. Roti bakar dan jus toman kesukaanku. "setelah ini kita kerumahku, mengambil tas sekolahku dobe! dan pastikan kau membawa mobil. aku lelah jika harus berjalan"

"aku mulai hentai karena permainan panasmu temee sayang.. haruskah kita mengulanginya pagi ini sayang? apapun permintaanmu pasti kuturuti.." Naruto dengan cepat menghabiskan sarapannya."ayo cepat, nanti kiba terlambat kesekolah sayaaanng.."  
"dobe, kau sungguh hentai! haruskah kau menggunakan kata itu..terdengar menggelikan ditelingaku.." ucapku risih. Karena kata itu sanggup membuat rona dipipiku sama dengan jus tomat kesukaanku.

"haruss..karena sebutan itu bisa membuatmu merona..kau tau rona wajahmu membuatku senang dan juga emm..bergairah untuk menyerangmu sayaang.." ucap Naruto dengan suara yang menggoda ditelingaku sambil sesekali mencuim cupingu.

"kau benar-benar hentai dobe!" aku melepaskan diri dan menariknya keluar untuk segera menuju kerumahku. Jika terus dalam situasi tadi. Bisa dipastikan kami tidak akan kesekolah hari ini. Haah..cy bodoh itu bisa membuatku benar-benar melayang.

*SKIP TIME*

Kami berjalan bersama menuju kelas. Sepanjang jalan dengan mesra Naruto merangkul pundakku dan sesekali mencium pipiku dengan mesra. Aku yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam saja. Aku menikmatinya tapi bukan karena itu alasanku yang sebenarnya, tapi karena aku harus membantunya berjalan. Sepanjang jalan semua siswa dan siswi memandang kami dengan wajah yang ikut memerah, melihat naruto yang terus menciumi pipiku. Beberapa siswi ada yang berteriak histeris. Sungguh berisik sekali. Kamipun tiba dikelas.

"hooo..jadii kalian sudah resmi pacaran yaaa?" teriak kiba dengan lantang membuat seisi kelas menoleh kearah kami.

"paaastinyaaa kibaa.. lihat ini.." Naruto mencium pipiku kemudian mencium bibirku. Astaga sekarang mukaku benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus. Aku benar-benar malu. Dicium didepan kelas.

"hahahahaa...lihat mukamu Sasuke! sangat caantiik sekali dengan rona merah itu! benarkan apa kataku kemarin! kau akan datang dengan rona merah ketika memandangku! aku cupid yang keren ya..bisa menyatukan kalian! tapi heey kenapa kau Naruto yang jalannya aneh? jadi kau ukenya? kau kalah dalam permainan panas itu Naru? memalukan! kau bilang kau bisa membuatnya jadi uke mu!" cibir Kiba pada Naruto, setelah dia menertawakan mukaku yang merah padam dikulitku yang putih pucat ini.

"menokusei..kau bukan temanku Naruto! kau kalah!" ucap Shikamaru meremehkan Naruto.

"yaah..sudah kuduga Naruto pasti tidak tidak sekuat Sasuke, Shika. berapa ronde yang kalian lakukan semalam? pasti tidak selama aku dan Gaa-chan pastinya.." neji ikut menimpali perkataan Shikamaru.

"Kau memalukan Naruto! kau membohongiku!" ucap Gaara sarkastik.

Kulihat Gaara melihatku dengan tatapan meremehkannya. Bagaimana mereka tau hubunganku dengan Naruto? apa yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya? Kulihat seluruh penghuni kelas memandang kami dengan tatapan seolah berkata-kalian-harus-menjawab-pertanyaan-neji. Rona mukaku tidak mau menghilang.

"hey..hey..kalian tau kami menghabiskan malam yang penuh gairah! kami melakukannya lebih dari dua kali! di dua tempat pula! dan kau tau Kiba.. teme sayaaangku ini tidak selemah dirimu! di sanggup mengimbangi permainanku tanpa pasrah dan kau bisa lihat jalannya tidak pincang sepertimu dan Gaara jika selesai bermain dengan seme kalian!" balas Naruto bangga kemudian mencium pipiku dan bibirku.

Kudengar teriakan histeris dari seluruh penghuni kelas. Ada yang tidak percaya dan ada yang bersorak gembira. Kulihat rona merah dipipi Kiba dan Gaara mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sedangkan Neji dan Shikamaru menatap ku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"benaarkan temeee sayaaang..beritau mereka sayaangku..jika tidak aku passti dengan senang hati membuatmu mendesah hebat sekarang juga dihadapan mereka semua.." Naruto melihatku dan memandangku dengan tatapan yang mulai mesum.

"hn. Aku mencintai Naruto. Aku kekasihnya. Aku-" diam sejenak untuk memberi jeda pada kalimatku. Kulihat seluruh kelas terdiam menanti jawabanku. "Aku uke Naruto" makin merona kurasakan kedua pipiku. Lalu dengan lembut aku mencium bibir naruto singkat.

Sorak-sorai penghuni kelas sungguh diluar dugaan mereka berteriak histeris dan memfoto kami. Ada beberapa siswi yang pingsan karena tidak terima aku menjadi uke. Ada yang mencoba menahan darah yang keluar dari hidung mereka. Dengan santai aku berjalan kearah bangkuku. Sungguh aku tidak tau tahu kalau Naruto bisa melakukan hal itu.

"see? karena besarnya cintaku makanya aku bisa menaklukkannya. Jadi jangan harap kalian bisa menandingi kekuatan uke-ku..ooh sungguh aku mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke saaayaaang.." ucapnya dengan nada mesra, membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya merasa luluh.

"Aku mencintaimu juga dobe. cepat duduk. kakimu yang terkilir tidak akan sembuh, jika kau berdiri terlalu lama disana." ucapku sambil mempersiapkan buku-buku pelajaran.

"baik sayaaang.." naruto berjalan perlahan menuju bangkunya. Sebelum dia duduk, di berdiri di sampingku dan memanggilku. "temee sayaang..."  
Mendengar panggilannya aku menoleh dan mendongakkan kepalaku untuk memandangnya, lalu..

...CUP...

Naruto mencium bibirku kembali. Muka ku benar-benar memerah sempurna. Sungguh sangat jauh berbeda dengan biasanya yang hanya menampilkan tampang dingin dan cuek.

"mendokusei...berhenti pamer pada kami Naruto." ucap shikamaru sambil menciumi kiba.

"kau pikir aku tidak bisa Naru?" Neji juga mulai menciumi Gaara.

Naruto hanya tertawa bahagia melihatnya. Ada tiga uke yang mukanya memerah sempurna. Dan ada tiga seme yang mencoba bertahan untuk tidak menyerang sang uke di kelas. Dan ada para penonton yang pingsan kehabisan darah. Sungguh hari ini hari yang luar biasa. Akhirnya Aku mengetahui alasan Kiba yang berjalan pincang. Kiba berpasangan dengan Shikamaru. Aku mengetahui jika Gaara berpacaran dengan Neji. Hatiku sangat bahagia sekali. Sekarang Naruto adalah kekasihku. Dan hanya Narutolah yang bisa membuatku merona dan merasa penuh cinta.

"nee temee..jangan memasang tampang merona begitu..nanti "dia" bisa bangun..kau itu sangat menggoda teme..jangan sampai aku kehilangan kendali dan melakukannya disini." bisik Naruto yang ternyata terus memandangiku dan mulai mendekatkan bangkunya kearahku.

"Kau mau mati baka-dobe? ini semua ulahmu yang hentai!" jawabku sinis walau dengan rona merah dipipiku. "bagaimana kau dan mereka bisa tau kalau aku mencintaimu dobe?" tiba-tiba aku bertanya penasaran.

"kau itu setiap hari selama bertahun-tahun memandangku dengan penuh cinta. mana mungkin aku tidak tau teme..aku hanya menunggu waku yang tepat menjadikanmu kekasihku. kau tau ketika kau menjadi kekasihku dan melakukan hal "itu", kau tidak bisa lepas lagi dariku teme! Ku pastikan akan menjadikanmu istriku setelah kita lulus teme." bisik Naruto mesra sambil merangkul pundakku.

"penuhi janjimu itu naruto! jika tidak kau akan mati! kau tau aku tidak suka berbagi milikku dengan orang lain! kau hanya milikku sekarang dan selamanya!" ucapku dengan tatapan membunuh.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut menunjukkan keseriusan pada perkataannya. Aku membalas senyumnya dengan senyum manis yang hanya kuberikan kepadanya. Naruto menggenggam tanganku dan sekali lagi, Naruto mencium bibirku dengan mesra. Aku benar-benar bahagia sekarang!

^^^END^^^  
Seeelesaaaiii...  
gimana endingnya? aneh ya? kurang ya?  
-tadinya juga mau neji yang jadi sosok misterius..tapi ga serulah kalo udah ketauan. jadi saya ganti deh..hehehee..-  
Maaf ya chap terakhir panjaaang bener.. ."  
semoga kalian menyukainya ^^

RnR  
sangat dinantikan :)) *bighug*


End file.
